Treasure isn't always gold
by KimOfDrac
Summary: Hermione finds a way to save some of those who died in the war and Fred Weasley is saved. In this story, you'll get to know his new girlfriend and her dark past.
1. Chapter 1

TREASURE ISN'T ALWAYS GOLD

**TREASURE ISN'T ALWAYS GOLD**

By: Kim of Drac

**Chapter 1 – A good idea**

It was quiet in the Great Hall, apart from silent sobbing from the mourning witches and wizards in there. Hermione looked at Fred's pale face. A girl she hadn't seen before cried beside him, along with George and Ginny. Hermione sat down on the floor, suddenly feeling cold steel against her chest. She grabbed the chain that hung around her neck and lifted the necklace up from her shirt. It was the Time-Turner. Hermione gasped. Why had she not thought of that?

She rushed towards Harry and Ron, bringing their heads tight together so no one but them would hear. She showed them what she'd found.

"Do you realize what we can do?", she said with a bright smirk on her face. Ron was far too upset to even noticing what she was holding. Harry gave her a big smile.

"We could go back in time and..."

"...save Fred!", Hermione finished. With those words, even Ron looked interested.

"But what about Tonks and Lupin?", Harry asked and Hermione nodded.

"I thought you and Ron could go after them, and I save Fred"

"But 'Mione", Ron began. "It's too dangerous for you to..."

"Come on, Ron. I know just when to defeat Rockwood, the only problem is that there will be two of me"

They went silent for a while, then Harry came up with an idea.

"Use my cloak", he said and picked it up from the floor. She smiled brightly and asked them to follow her out in the hallway.

When there were no one in sight, Hermione asked them to hold onto her and she started to spin the Time-Turner. The hallway changed and people rushed by in a blur. Finally, everything turned back to normal and the hall was busy with the ongoing war.

"Now... we must go, and please don't get killed", Hermione said and put the invisibility cloak on and ran.

She heard Percy's voice and hurried towards the noise.

"You're joking, Perce!" she heard Fred's voice say and she finally saw the group, still out of breath, she pointed her want towards the Death Eater behind them.

"You actually are joking, Perce..."

"DURO!", Hermione yelled and Rockwood fell down, hard as stone to the floor. Everyone in the group turned around to look at her, but they saw no one.

"Did you do that, 'Mione?" Ron asked and looked at the visible Hermione.

"No", she answered and looked around. "But let's not stay here and figure out who it was. Run!"

Hermione smiled underneath the invisibility cloak and sat down in a corner, just waiting for the sound of Voldemort entering the building. After some time, she could hear her other self, along with Ron and McGonagall, scream from outside. She knew that was the moment where everyone thought Harry had died. Remembering how she had felt, the tears started to cover her eyes. She whipped them away with her hand and took a deep breath.

"Now, focus, Hermione. Focus"

She started walking, very quietly towards the stairs, suddenly seeing Harry and Ron. She took the cloak off and walked up to them.

"Everything alright?", Ron asked and she nodded.

"You?"

"Yeah, they're fine. I couldn't save Snape but... at least Lupin and Tonks are alright"

They stood there for quite a while, feeling proud of Hermione's brilliant idea, then they heard Harry's and Voldemort's voices downstairs, and they hurried down the stairs.

They saw Voldemort fall dead to the floor and people who went quiet, not really daring to believe it. Then they all cheered and they saw Fred hugging George and the rest of their family. They didn't see themselves anywhere, so they entered the room and cheered with the others. The girl she hadn't recognized hugged Fred and they kissed. So that was the mystery-girlfriend? She had thought it was odd for him having no one since Angelina broke up with him. The girl laughed as he lifted her from the ground and started spinning around, her golden blonde hair dancing, like in slow-motion. Hermione was facinated by her. Just a few hours ago, she had seen her cry beside him along with her as well. Now they were all laughing, and she hoped she would get to know her soon.

**Chapter 2 – Lizzie**

As soon as they reached the Burrow, Mrs Weasley started to prepare dinner. Fred had brought his girlfriend and they all sat down on the couches in the living room.

"By the way, this is my girlfriend, Lizzie", Fred said, introducing the new girl. Her skin was pale, her eyes were stone grey, and her lips were raspberry red. She smiled towards them, approaching Harry first.

"You are Harry Potter?" she asked, reaching out her hand.

"Yes", Harry answered and took her hand and shook it to greet her. She looked at Hermione and Ginny with a bright smile.

"Awe, finally some girls to talk to", she embraced them in a hug and they giggled (like girls do).

"I'm Hermione", the brown-haired girl said with a smile, after they had all let go off each other. Ginny introduced herself also, and the girls sat down on the carpet, next to the open fire and talked.

"So, how come I haven't seen you before?", Ginny asked, and Hermione was thinking the same.

"Well", Lizzie began. "I've not been to Hogwarts, I've been to many other schools. One new for every year, almost"

"Why?", Hermione asked and suddenly the blonde girl's face went sad.

"Uhm... I just... wasn't happy at any of them, really" Lizzie turned her face away from them.

"What happened?"

Hermione hoped she hadn't hurt her, but she saw that Lizzie looked at Fred and got up to walk away.

"What did I say?", Hermione looked at Fred who shook his head and sat down with them.

"It's not your fault, she's just sensitive... She was bullied in every single school"

"Oh", Hermione felt angst covering her from head to toe and she got up. "I must apologize to her" Fred grabbed her by the arm.

"No, you stay here, I'll talk to her", he smiled in that corky way he always does, making Hermione trust him that he knew her better.

Lizzie stood outside the Burrow, looking at the stars. It wasn't even completely dark yet, but she could see them through the dark blue and pink sky as the clouds moved.

"Are you ok?", Fred's voice asked her and she turned around to face him.

"Yes, I just... I remembered"

"I know"

He held her tight to his chest and felt her tears towards his shirt. He stroke her hair. He loved that hair, just as if it was from an angel. Well, she was an angel, his angel.

In her mind, Lizzie saw things she wanted to forget. Her parents throwing her out on the street because of shame, men abusing and raping her, leaving her a small amount of money for the prostitution she never asked for. She shivered and Fred let go off her to look into her eyes.

"Hey...", he began softly. "What's the matter?"

"No matter how hard I try, I can't forget what they did to me..."

Fred stroke her cheek gently, wiping off her tears.

"Nothing like that will ever happen to you again. I would never hurt you"

He kissed her on the forehead and she smiled, wiping her eyes dry.

"I know, Fred"

They kissed for many minutes, then they heard Mrs Weasley call, dinner was ready.

**Chapter 3 ****– The Party**

Mrs Weasley was very interested in her son's girlfriend. Lizzie told her about the few, but happy experiences in life, and everybody was so captivated by her, they didn't see Ron and Hermione snogging at the table... Apart from George.

"Wohoo, looks like this house is full of lovin' tonight", he laughed teasingly and they broke apart. Mr Weasley stood up, his glass lifted high.

"We've got so much to celebrate! Freedom, victory and of course love!"

"Yeah, let's have a party", Fred and George said in chorus, doing the High-Five. Not even Mrs Weasley denied them to have fun that evening. Not even worrying about them drinking.

Fred put some music on loud and George got bottle after bottle with firewhiskey and butterbeer. Ginny was sure her mother was going to freak when she grabbed a bottle of butterbeer, but Mrs Weasley just smiled and put out glasses.

"We cant wear this", Hermione said, refuring to their dirty and bloodstained clothes.

"No! Come on girls, put on something nice will ya", George said and the three girls headed to their room. Lizzies bags stood on the floor, and she searched in it for something to wear. They tossed around each other's clothes. One trying on something from anothers. Finally, Ginny found a pare of silvery platform shoes, a pair of black tight pants and a glittery top. Hermione found a short, _very _short and quite provocative purple dress, and Lizzie wore a white silk skirt with a matching top, showing off half her belly. Hermione found a pare of white high heel shoes, and saw Lizzie had found a purple pait in her bag. They giggled.

"Wanna switch?", Lizzie asked. "We're the same size"

"Yeah", Hermione said and they switched shoes. Suddenly there were bangs on the door.

"'Ey, come on, how long are you gonna take?", Ron's voice said through the door.

The girls flicked their wands to have a perfect nightclub makeup, whatever that means, and they went down, with Ron still standing by the door, looking at them.

The guys had freshen up, the twins wore the tightest jeans ever to be made and nice t-shirts. George a black one and Fred a white one, helping them to tell them apart after too much to drink.

They danced and had lights coming from no where, blinking in different colours. Fred and George sure knew how to throw a party. After a few firewhiskeys, even Mr Weasley and his wife joined the kids on the dancefloor.

Ron grabbed Hermione's waist and pushed her tightly towards them. They were a little drunk, not too much, but Hermione acted like never before.

"And what do you want, Mr Weasley?", she asked Ron, leaning forward and biting his ear lobe. His eyes went up into his skull and he tried to answer.

"Uhm, just... Hermione..."

"Yes?", she stopped and looked at him.

"Are you trying to make me all aroused here among everyone?"

She giggled and nodded. For the first time ever, Ron took her hands and started to lead her into the dance.

With a flick of his wand, Fred put on a ballad, making the couples move closer and hold each other while moving slowly to the music.

"Ron?", Hermione whispered into his ear.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

And they kissed. It was like nothing else but them existed.

Ginny stumbled around after a few glasses of fire whiskey and half a bottle of butterbeer. Harry held her hand and they laughed as he sat her down on the couch.

"Oh, Harry", Ginny gasped for breath after her hysterical laughs. "Are you having a good time?"

"Yes I do, and you?", he asked and Ginny laughed.

"That rimed! Do... you.."

Harry smiled as he saw her laughing herself breathless, and took the oppurtonity to kiss her. She kissed him back, and people didn't notice them snogging on the couch.

Mrs Weasley watched Fred and Lizzie dance. He looked so happy. She looked over to Ron, and he to, looked happy. She couldn't see her daughter anywhere, but she was sure she was happy to. She focused her eyes on Fred and Lizzy once more. Watching them kiss.

"This is truly a wonderful night, Arthur", she said to her husband. "Look at our children, they are happy" Arthur looked at Fred and the blonde female.

"Indeed they are. I just wished George's girlfriend was here to", Mr Weasley said and smiled as he saw his son lift up the beautiful blonde in the air nd spin her around, just to kiss her again.

"Yes, but Katie is probably with her parents. Maybe they lost someone today" Mrs Weasley thought no more of that, because this was supposed to be a happy night. "Isn't she beautiful?", she continued looking at Lizzie.

"She is. I'm very happy for Fred", Mr Weasley said and smiled. "You want to dance, my love?"

"Oh, yes". Mrs Weasley smiled happily and took the hand her husband had offered her.

"I love you more than anything in the world", Fred said and looked deep into the grey eyes that met his. It was like looking at a clouded sky, waiting for the thunder to come. Lizzie smiled at him.

"I love you too! With all my heart"

They kissed again, this time she felt his tongue toutching her lower lip and she let him enter. They deepened the kiss, making their bodies feel electric. They let go after a few minutes.

"Here"

George gave them a glass each with firewhiskey. "If there's one night we're gonna party and get pissed, this is the night", George slured and emptied his glass.

Fred and Lizzie both laughed and did the same. Harry and Ginny was no where to be seen, so Fred, George, Lizzie and Ron continued the party, when Mr and Mrs Weasley decided to go to bed.

"'Ey, sit down, we're gonna play a game", Ron said, cheeks blushing from the alcohol. They all sat down and he continued to talk. "One starts, alright, by asking someone something, like"What's the biggest secret you've got?" and if they don't answer, they have to drink a whole glass of fire whiskey and, now listen, AND take off one piece of clothing"

They laughed and agreed on playing the game. George started.

"Hermione... who took your innocence?"

They both booed and laughet, thinking it was a mean question, but Hermione put on a drunken smile.

"I'm still a bloody virgin", she said and Ron was amazed by her choice of language.

"WHAT? Why?", George asked and she shrugged her shoulders. It was her turn to ask.

"So...Lizzie. Have you and Fred... y'know..." Hermione tried not to say it but after just looking at Lizzie turning red in the face to hold back a laugh, she couldn't keep it in. "Oh, for Merlin's sake, have you shagged Fred?"

Everyone in the rom started to make "Ooooh" noises when Lizzie stood up and emptied a glass of firewhisky all at once, then removing one of her shoes.

Fred gave her a smirk and they applauded. She sat back down and looked at Ron.

"Did you really sleep with Lavender Brown?"

George fell to the floor with laughter and everyone looked at Ron. He, to, stood up and drank a glass with firewhiskey, then took off one of his socks.

Hermione smiled at him with pride and he turned to face her.

"Hermione... will you have sex with me tonight?"

At this point, even the dead could have awakened by their laughter. Hermione stood up and did the same as the two before her, then whispered in Ron's ear.

"You never know"

After about an hour of playing that game, they were all halfnaked and drunk.

"This night" Fred stood up, wobbling a bit and raised his bottle of butterbeer. "Will never bloody end"

And the others cheered and raised their glasses, spilling half of them out and then drank some more.

"Where did Harry and Ginny go, anyway?", Hermione asked, leaning towards Ron so she wouldn't fall.

"They're pob..ropb... popably goin' on it like wild somewhere", George said and laughed.

Hermione turned to Lizzie.

"I'm so sorry for what happened there... before y'know", she said, her eyes almost squinting.

"That, miss Granger is, pefecly bloody alright. Cheers"

They bumbed their glasses together and drank yet a little more.

"You know...", Hermione began, still facing Lizzie. "... I'm so fuckin' drunk I donneven think I will remember our shag in the mornin... Mine and Ron's ocourse... If we do do it"

They both laughed and Lizzied leaned over to whisper something to Hermione.

"I think Fred will be asleep before we even take our bloody clothes off"

They laughed again and Hermione pointed at her.

"You're allready almost bloody naked"

Lizzie looked at herself surprised.

"I am" she said, as if not remembering the game earlier. "I'm almost bloody naked"

Now, Fred's head popped in between them.

"Mind if I borrow this girl from you, Hermowny?" Hermione giggled and shook her head. Fred pat her on the shoulder in a friendly way and got up, helping Lizzie to her feet and they went up the stairs.

"My dear brother. I really must say this..." George looked at Ron with as much of a serious face you could have, being that drunk. "Your girl is sittin there all by heself and as I also believe, horny as a bloody rabbit... And you're not doin anythin for her"

"You think?", Ron said with a surprised expression on his face. "What was I bloody thinkin. You think she's hurt?"

George looked at Hermione, as if to study her feelings.

"Not yet... You're lucky, my friend. Now go and make yourselves comfortbelehe and just... fuckin' make the girl happy"

With these words, Ron got up and he and Hermione disappeared up the stairs. George decided to sleep on the floor.

**Chapter 4 – Dealing with things**

The next morning, most of them woke up with a killer headache, but happy they at least woke up next to the right girl or boy. The only one feeling great was Hermione, besides from Mr and Mrs Weasley, of course.

"Breakfast, children, come on!", Mrs Weasley yelled as Ron and Hermione were on their way down. Ron was waving like crazy at his mother.

"Painkiller, painkiller"

Mrs Weasley shook her head and waved her wand, making a small bottle with a yellow fluid in it to pop up in his hand. He drank it straight away.

"How can you be all fine after last night, 'Mione? You drank more than I did"

Hermione just smiled and looked at the twins coming down, and behind them Lizzie. George repeated Ron's action and got the painkiller liquid from his mother.

"I'll just leave some of those here I think", she said with a sigh, making some of the small bottles appear on the table, along with breakfast.

Lizzie sat down and smacked her head on the table, giving out a groan, as Fred gave her one of the bottles.

"Don't you need one, Fred?", Hermione asked and he shook his head.

"Just coffee"

After a while, Ginny joined them, along with Harry. She looked almost green in the face and they all guessed she had been sick.

"And next time, kids", Mrs Weasley began as she sat down. "Would you please put a silence charm on your rooms so your father and I could get some sleep?"

They all looked at each other realizing what must have happened, then they burst out laughing, with both Mr and Mrs Weasley joining in.

A sudden bang on the window made them all jump and they saw an owl sitting outside. Fred got up and took the letter from it.

"George, it's for you"

George took it from his twin brother and opened it. It was from Katie Bell.

_Dear George_

_I'm sorry I didn't go with you last night._

_My family had been so worried and we nearly lost our house._

_Everything is fine though, no one is hurt and I will see you soon._

_Tell everyone I miss them and I promise to come visit during the week._

_I love you_

_Katie_

"It's from Katie", George said and he could see his mother getting worried. "Everything's fine, her parent's just freaked out"

Mrs Weasley let out a sigh of relief and smiled. Most of them were feeling better now and they could eat in peace. Suddenly Hermione started to giggle.

"George... did you sleep on the floor?"

Mrs Weasley looked at him and he smiled.

"It wasn't too bad actually. I just had to get up before mum saw me"

"How did you do that? You came down from the stairs just minutes after I called for you", Mrs Weasley said and George just lifted an eyebrow at her.

"I apparated?"

Mrs Weasley nodded with a smile as she realized they were old enough to do that. Time passes so quickly sometimes.

"Where did you sleep, Lizzie?", George asked teasfully. "I suppose I wouldn't been able to sleep in our room anyways?"

Lizzie blushed and Mrs Weasley looked at him with a threatening look.

"I think you should go and see Katie today, dear", she said and returned to her food.

"Maybe I should. These two will be very happy if I do", he said with a smirk, nodding towards Fred and Lizzie.

"You're just jealous", Fred said and kissed Lizzies cheek.

"I don't think we should talk more about this, boys. As long as everyone is using protection, I don't care what is going on up in your rooms"

The girls just stared at each other, hands covering their mouths. Hermione looked at Ron with that typical hysterical look.

"Uh-oh", he mumbled, making Mrs Weasley turn towards him.

"You did use protection didn't you?"

"I thought you said we shouldn't talk 'bout this anymore", Ron answered, finishing his breakfast fast.

"How wonderful", George laughed. "Think about it, mom. All three of the girls could be bringing you a surprise in a few months"

Mrs Weasley slapped him in the back of his head, but he wouldn't stop laughing.

"Stop that nonsense, George. Now we talk about something else"

Hermione was running around in circles in Fred and George's room, where they all went to hang out after breakfast.

"Oh, my God. I could be pregnant... I could even be pregnant with, like, triplets..."

"Calm down, 'Mione", Ron said, trying to make her stop.

"I could have AIDS"

Ron jumped at these words.

"What do you think of me?"

She looked at him.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just..."

She threw her arms around his neck and he patted her gently.

"What is it with you girls, always hyperventilating whenever something happens", George asked, looking at Lizzie and Ginny who acted like crazy.

"Tell me you performed a protection spell, Fred", Lizzie said, close to tears.

"I won't lie to you", Fred answered and Lizzie began to cry. Now, even the two other girls looked surprised.

"Lizzie... It's not even certain something bad happened there's just a risk..."

"Fred, I could have given you anything I..."

They all turned to look at Fred. Were she infected with something? Did Fred know?

"Lizzie, you couldn't have. I know it and you o too"

She tried to calm down, hoping all the weeks of tests being negative were accurate.

Hermione let out a sigh in relief. Lizzie was obviously a shy and scared girl... When she wasn't drunk. That was about the only thing Hemione remembered after starting that game Ron had made up.

"So, you girls, calm down. Us guys, we should go and buy rubbers", George said, the others looking at him slightly questioning. "Alright, alright, I just miss my girl"

Lizzie wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and giggled.

"You guys do that, us girls, let's go out"

Hermione and Ginny loked at each other, then they turned to face Lizzie with big smiles on their faces.

"Oh, yes, let's go"

Hermione ran up to Ron and kissed him hard on the mouth. Taken by surprise, Ron just followed her lead, feeling her sucking kiss getting painful, before she let go and she and the other two girls got out of the room. Ron's lips were red.

"What did she do?", Fred asked looking at Ron's face.

"She sucked my lips numb", Ron said, toutching his swollen lower lip. George shook his head.

"Why does that never happen to me?"

Ron looked at Harry, who just laughed.

The girls went through every shop in Diagon Alley, not buying much, but they tried on perfumes and makeup and after about three hours they sat down at a café with a cup of chocolate capuccino. Hermione didn't quite know what to tell Lizzie, but she wanted to understand more of the girl's behaviour.

"Uhm, Lizzie... I was just wondering why you get so upset very easily. Nothing bad, I just... I feel kind of guilty seeing you're sad sometimes"

She did not expect Lizzie to smile, but she did.

"I know I should be happy all day long, being around this wonderful family and you girls and... Fred", she smiled even bigger mentioning his name. "But I haven't had this for long, comparing to how long I was depressed and completely miserable"

Ginny nodded to show she understood. Hermione looked down at her hands.

"I don't want to bring up bad memories for ou I just... What happened to you, Lizzie?"

The blonde girl was quiet for a minute, then she started to tell the girls about her life.

"I was bullied for nearly ten years by other children I never knew. Muggles bullied me for being a witch, witches and wizards bullied me for not being so good at spells... I was a disappointment to my parents, and when I was in my mid teens, they threw me out on the street. I had a new place to stay every night. Sometimes my aunt would let me sleep on the couch, sometimes I had to stay with strangers...", she paused and took a sip of her capuccino. "Some guys let me stay for days, and they raped me... as payment"

Hermione gasped. She never would have known how bad Lizzies life had been.

"After a few weeks... or months, they didn't like me anymore, and I ended up on the street again. I had nothing but the clothes I was wearing. The rumour of me spread out and guys came to... to have fun. I was cut, I was burned, and raped once again. But they left me money so I could have something to eat."

"I... I...", Ginny stuttered.

"I didn't sell myself to them, believe me, I'm not like that", Lizzie wasn't crying. She wasn't upset. She was just worried they would take it the wrong way.

"I'm so sorry...", Hermione said, stroking Lizzies arm across te table.

"So, how did you and Fred meet?", Ginny asked and Lizze was happy again.

"Well, I was in Hogsmeade, working as a waitress at the Leaky Cauldron in the evening. They gave me a room and food to eat so I was very happy with it. I had just started working when I bumped into this guy, dropping my tray with glasses on the floor. He offered to help me and as we both cleaned up, our eyes met and... It went from there"

"Aww", Ginny said smiling. "That's so romantic"

Lizzie giggled and they sat there for another half hour talking about boys and what to do the next day.

**Chapter 5 – Love is in the air**

The girls got home jut in time for lunch and they told Mrs Weasley about their day. The boys, however, didn't speak at all. They just starred at the girls with facination, as they giggled and blabbed about things they didn't understand, or wanted to either.

"And what about you, boys?"

Mrs Weasley turned to face her sons, and Harry, but she was counting him in as one of hers.

"We went to... uhm...", Ron began.

"We just grabbed a butterbeer and had a chat", George said. No way he was going to tell his mother about what they had been shopping for.

"Butterbeer? After last night?". She just shook her head and sighed.

"About that, I didn't get any proper rest last night, so I tink I'll take a nap after lunch", Harry said and both Mr and Mrs Weasley nodded.

"Of course, dear. You three have been trough alot the past year", Mrs Weasley said, looking at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

After lunch, Fred and Lizzie went for a walk. The sky was filled with dark clouds. A different type of dark clouds though. Not at all evil, but ready to let go of rain. The air was fresh the garden silent. Not even a gnome in sight.

They walked hand in hand across the lawn.

"So... are you staying?", Fred asked looking at her as they walked.

"If I can, yes", she answered with a smile.

"Of course you can, mum loves having people 'round. Me and George have an apartment as well, so there's always somewhere to be"

The sound of thunder was rumbling across the sky and the rain fell. Lizzie let go of Fred and ran for a bit, then stopped to spin around with her arms held out from the sides. Fred looked at her. Her pidgeon blue dress was wet and her long hair was slightly darker because of the water.

He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. The rain made her skin slippery as he kissed her neck.

"Fred"

He loosened his grip so she could turn around. They kissed deeply. His tongue danced with hers in her mouth. He could feel his hair was licked to his face. They let go and looked at each other. A drop of water clinged in his light eyelashes and she kissed it away. He let his hands run down her sides, feeling every curve of her body. He let it stay on her hip and pushed her closer, kissing her again. It was wet and it started to get cold, but he just couldn't let go of her. She moaned slightly into the kiss and he smiled. He pushed her gently towards the broom shed. In there, Fred undressed her slowly, and she reached for his shirt, ripping it off him. Their kiss hardened and the passion was electric. It wasn't the easiest position, but at that moment they didn't care. Fred pushed her up the wall and kissed her deeply before they became one. Skin rubbing againstt skin, their bodies wet with rain, and pure love all the way through. They were in there for over half an hour, making love.

Hermione sat with Ginny in their room, looking out through the window. The rain was pouring down the glass like joyful tears.

She loved the summer rain. The smell of it when the sun returned and the grass and flowers were sprinkled with water diamonds and pearls.

"What do you think the guys are up to?", Ginny asked. Hermione looked down at her bare sunkissed feet.

"I don't know, actually", she answered and looked up at the girl who was just like a sister to her.

"I miss Harry", Ginny said and Hermine wrinkled her forehead.

"What do you mean?"

"He hasn't been very social. I mean e talks and all, but his mind seems to be somewhere else"

"Ginny", Hermione grabbed her by the arm. "He has been fighting evil for years. He managed to kill the Dark Lord. He must be exhausted"

A slight smile spread across Ginnys face.

"You're probably right. He just need some time to let things sink in, right?"

Hermione nodded.

"He loves you, he just need to clear his mind of many terrible memories. It took weeks for me to finally feel okay, after Ron left us"

Ginny knew about the incident when they had been searching for the horocruxes.

"Maybe I should go and talk to him, maybe he want to ease his heart with me", Ginny said with a smile. Hermione agreed, thinking it was a good idea.

Mrs Weasley was cleaning the living room when a very wet Fred, and a just as wet Lizzie stepped in through the front door.

"What were you two doing outside in this weather", she said with the usual worried, slighly yelling voice. "Dry yourselves up, or you'll catch a cold"

Fred smirked and used his wand to make them both dry, then he asked his girlfriend if she'd like to challenge him on a game of Wizards Chess. She smiled and said yes.

He sat down in the living room on a chair, opposite the coffe table. Lizzie sat down on the couch. She let him begin.

"Oh, honey", she smirked and he saw her tower take out his king. "Check mate"

He stared at his beheaded King.

"How... How did you...", he was truly surprised.

"Ooops, did I forget to tell you I've played wizards chess alot?", she said teasfully and blinked. Fred stood up and yelled for Ron to get down there.

"My little brother might not look too dangerous, but at this game, he is", Fred said and sat down beside Lizzie. Ron came down and asked what he was needed for.

"Fred wants you to challenge me on Wizards Chess", Lizzie said softly. Her voice was soft as silk and bright like a fairy's.

"Sure", Ron said, waving up the stairs to make Hermione join them. He took the seat Fred had used before and this time, as a gentleman would do, he let her begin.

It took a bit longer than with Fred. Hermione and the older Weasley brother watched with great excitement.

After Ron had made a move, smiling prodly, believing he would win, Lizzie laughed, made her own move and his King was killed.

They stared at her. Ron jut looked at the chessboard, trying to find out if she had cheated. He was proven wrong.

"Thanks, guys. That was fun, now if you don't mind", Lizzie gave Fred a kiss on his lips and stood up. "I'm going to take a nap"

Fred stared at his younger brother and the started laughing.

"She beat me. I mean _me_!", Ron said. He looked as if he was in shock.

Mrs Weasley, who had been in the room through out the game, cleaning just shook her head.

"I'm sure you can learn something else, and be a master at that", she said and Ron looked grumpy. Fred decided to join his girlfriend, leaving Hermione and Ron all by themselves, as Mrs Weasley had to floo into town to do some shopping.

When all of them were gone or up in their rooms, Hermione moved closer to Ron, who was still grumpy.

"Don't be like that, honey", she said and kissed him on the cheek. His face softened.

"You think you can make me feel better?", he asked teasfully. She nodded.

"I know I can", Hermione answered and kissed his lips. He opened his mouth and let her tongue play with his. They layed down on the couch, Hermione ontop of Ron, deepening the kiss. He carefully rubbed her back, and she ran her fingers through his hair.

Ron let his hand slide underneath her shirt, making her groan a bit in the kiss. He smiled and stroke the sides of her waist. That perfect, warm curve made him realize how lucky he was to have her in his arms. Hermione's hand moved down to his belt, teasing him by not removing it. Instead she slid her hand up his shirt, stroking his chest and belly. His skin was warm, and as she got closer to his jeans he shivered.

"What is up with you, honey?", she said dreamingly, as her hand moved over his fly. He gasped and pushed her down towards him.

"You know exactly what you're doing", he whispered and grabbed her hand. He lead her towards the staircase, not breaking the kiss, went up the stairs and into the girls room, since the door was open and no one was in there.

He layed her on her bed carefully, locking the door with his wand and kissed her again. She trembled underneath him as his hands ran up her chest. She pulled his shirt off and he unbuttened her blouse, kissing her neck and chest.From there it wasn't long before they were one, sucking in every bit of the aroma of love.

Lizzie woke up realizing they again had missed to wear protection. She looked at the beautiful redhead sleeping next to her. His bare chest revealed muscels from playing quidditch. She loved his body, and as she watched him sleep, all her worries washed away. His belly was quite flat and had a small stream of hair below his bellybutton, disappearing beneith his jeans. His hair went slightly below his shoulders. Flat, soft and shining pale red. She layed back down and looked at his face. She loved that face. He was perfect, like a prince. She remembered the first time they had met, he had asked her to meet him when she was done with work that night. He had waited for her outside, and taken her to the only café open at that time. It was a café made for romantic meeting.

**Flashback**

_The walls were panelled with dark oak and the curtains were red. Roses __were put on the walls, creating a dancing pattern. The ceiling was covered with white silk and there were candles everywhere. He had led her to a table and they had sat down opposite each other. They ordered strawberry cake and vanilla coffee._

_She had never been so happy, never been treated this way. She had just found out his name was Fred and she introduced herself as Elizabeth, but that he could call her Lizzie._

"_I think you are very beautiful, Lizzie", he said looking into her eyes. The candlelight glowed in his face and she blushed, smiling._

"_Thank you, Fred", she had told him. "I'm not disappointed at your looks either"_

_He had given her the cutest smirk and grabbed her hand. He had noticed her bruised arm and looked at her with worry._

"_Who did this to you?", he asked and she didn't want to answer. She was ashamed of her bruises and cuts all over her body._

"_Some guy...", she answered and Fred stroke her hand gently with his tumb._

"_Does it happen often?", he asked. His voice was calm and caring._

"_Every day... Not lately, though, he hasn't found me", she answered, forgetting all about shame. He had turned sad and put his hand on her cheek. It was warm and soft and a tear slipped down her cheek._

"_For how long?", he looked concerned about her and she did not hesitate to answer, feeling strong in his presence._

"_Too long. Years... I can't remember when it started"_

_He leaned towards her, both closing their eyes as their lips met and she could feel her soul getting warm and calm._

_When they broke the kiss, he looked into her eyes and she saw they were shining with tears._

"_Will you be safe staying there?", he said, refering to the Leaky Cauldron. She nodded and smiled, kissing him again._

_With him assured she was safe, they had talked about other things, like his and his brother's shop, and their family. She had told him about her interests of singing and playing quidditch._

"_When you come visit my home, we will play", he said and she smiled brightly_

**Chapter 6 –**** Lots of surprises**

Ginny had just talked to Harry, asking him about what was on his mind. He had hesitated before telling her.

"You remember the dreams I had, through Voldemorts eyes?", he began. She nodded. "Well, since my brain is finally only mine again, I've been thinking alot of the past years. Wondering how the hell I survived. How Ron and Hermione survived, and how I put them in danger... But most of al, I've been thinking of Professor Snape"

"Snape?", Ginny asked, really surprised.

Harry told her about the memories Snape had given him just before he died.

"I... never knew", Ginny said and Harry shook his head.

"It came as a surprise to me too"

And they kissed. It was a magical kiss they had never experienced, like love but also so much more. They broke the kiss and Harry let it slip out from his mouth.

"Will you marry me?"

It went quiet and Ginny stared at him. He didn't know if the look on her face was of disgust or happiness, until she answered.

"Are you really asking me this?"He nodded nervously. She jumped at him, arms around his neck. "I will, I will!"

Two months passed by. The Weasleys were all very happy about the wedding plans and Mrs Weasley spent many hours discussing it with her daughter.

The morning, just a week before the wedding, Lizzie woke up rushing to the bathroom throwing up. Fred followed her and bent over to hold her long blonde hair back.

"Are you alright, love?"

"No, I'm not alright", she answered and started to cry while flushing the toilet. Fred gave her a glass of water and looked at her as she drank it, tears running down her beautiful face.

"Should we go to St.Mungos?", he asked her and she shook her head, giving him back the empty glass.

"I feel like shit, this can't be happening. I can't be ill at the wedding"

"Honey", he began softly. "It's a whole week left until the wedding. You'll be fine"

He helped her to her feet and they went down to have breakast. George had been with Katie for a week, but now both of them sat by the table. Katie stood up and rushed towards Lizzie. Her blonde hair was no where near as glowing as Lizzie's.

"How wonderful to see you, Liz", Katie said, hugging Lizzie. "How are you?"

"Not so good. I think I'm catching something", Lizzie answered and hugged her back. "Great to see you too"

They sat down and had breakfast. Katie told them about how much fun she and George have had while he was at her house.

"We played quidditch, and George was in the other team with some of our neighburs and Lee, so I though there was no way my team could win. I was the oldest girl, and most experienced with the sport. The other girls were around sixteen and live in my neighburhood. But, we won! And I've never seen George so miserable"

"Trust me when I say they distracted us. Every single one of them wore short mini, mini dresses. It wasn't fair"

Katie blinked at the rest of the girls and they all giggled.

"So, any plans for the day?", Hermione asked.

"Me and Harry are going to discuss you-know-what", Ginny said.

"Aren't you supposed to try on dresses and stuff today?, Ron asked.

"Tomorrow", the girls answered in chorus and clapped their hands in excitement.

"Are we going to try on some suits, then?", George asked and Harry nodded.

"I was thinking", Ginny interrupted, facing her fiancé. "Maybe Ron should wear the same as you, since he's the best man"

"Maybe the same colours, at least", Mrs Weasley suggested and she and Ginny started a discussion about the wedding once again. Just like every morning the past two months.

Shortly after breakfast, Lizzie felt sick again and ran to the bathroom.

"Is she alright, Fred?", George asked as they went up the stairs to check on her.

"I don't think so, but she doesn't want to go to St.Mungos and check it out" George looked as if he thought of something.

"Give it a day or two, if it gets worse, you take her there"

The day passed by and Lizzie was feeling better. Everything seemed fine, until the next morning, which started just like the one before.

"Lizzie, I really think you should go and check it out", Fred said, standing beside her already prepared with a glass of water.

She flushed the toilet and took the glass from him.

"I'll talk to you when we all get back from town, okay? We'll go then"

Fred nodded and she went to the sink, brushing her teeth.

The girls were jumping around hystericly, giggling and screaming as they waited for Ginny to come out and show them her dress. She looked herself in the mirror. It was beautiful. White and silvery silk with pearls and tiny pink diamonds. It was a strapless bustiere with a wide flowing skirt. She took a deep breath, and got out.

The girls gasped.

"Oh, Ginny, you look perfect"

There were hugs and kisses on the cheek and the bridesmades tried on their own dresses. Ginny had chosen a pale pink colour for their dresses, matching the tiny diamonds in her dress. Again, screams and giggles and jumping around as the girls were so pleased and excited for the wedding.

Fred and George were to wear white. Shirts, costumes, shoes, everything white. They looked at each other, pleased.

"I might actually say", Fred began

"We look stunning", George followed, and they turned to look at Ron and Harry. Harry was wearing a raven black dress suit with silver seems and a nice white shirt. Ron was wearing a regular costume, but in the same colours as Harry.

"Gorgeous, my friend", George said looking at them both.

"I wonder if the girls look as sexy as we do?", Fred joked and they laughed.

Fred and Lizzie came home from St.Mungos just in time for supper. Fred was even whiter in the face than she was and they sat down by the table, not saying a word.

"How did it go?", Mr Weasley asked.

"Fine", Lizzie murmured, sounding as if she couldn't breathe. Mr Weasley looked at his wife and she looked back at him with worry in her eyes.

"What did they say?", she asked, looking at both Fred and Lizzie. Still no answer and Mrs Weasley got really worried. "Tell me, Fred"

He looked up at her, and then at everyone else staring at them. His colour was coming back, however, no one could tell if he was too angry or too happy to speak. It was impossible to read his facial expression.

"Is it serious?", George asked his twin and Fred turned his face to look at him.

"In a way", he said, and now Mrs Weasley were in tears.

Lizzie put her face in her hands, scared of what people would think of her. Fred stroke her on the back and George didn't know what face to put on, he just stared at Fred.

"What is it, then?"

"I'm pregnant"

Lizzie stood up and ran away. Fred was staring down at the table and heard people's gasps.

"She... You...", Mrs Weasley began and stod up, running around the table to get to Fred, then she kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. "Why are you so upset, dear?", she asked as she let go off him. He looked at her quite surprised, then looked at his father who smiled.

"I though... we thought you'd be upset"

Mrs Weasley laughed happily and tears of joy were streaming down her face.

"Why would you think such a thing? I'm going to have a grandchild, I'm so happy"

She rushed to kiss her husband. George smirked and hit his twin in the back.

"Nice job", he said. "But maybe you should find Lizzie and tell her everything's ok?"

Fred nodded and it finally sunk in. He was going to be a father. He smiled to himself and got up.

**Chapter 7 – The Wedding**

Lizzie was sitting on the grass outside, sobbing.

"Hey", Fred whispered and kissed her hair. It smelled fruity.

"They got mad didn't they", she said, still crying. Fred turned her head gently so she could look at him. He smiled.

"No, they were very happy"

A smile grew wider on her lips and she kissed him.

He helped her to her feet and they got back inside. She was completely attacked by people hugging her.

"Uncle George sounds quite good", George said with a smile and hugged her.

"No way", Ron said. "Uncle Ron is far better"

When the day of Harry's and Ginny's wedding finally came, stress was cooking inside the Burrow.

Hermione, Katie and Lizzie helped Ginny with the dress, hair and makeup. Hermione, who knew just about every spell, put Ginny's hair up in a bun, looking just like a rose. After adding some pearls in there, she was done.

"How do I look?", Ginny asked, spinning around.

"Like a princess", Lizzie answered and the bridesmades went to dress themselves as well. It was an hour left until the ceremony, and as Ginny looked out the window, she saw the garden had transformed into a beautiful place, she would remember for the rest of her life. White chairs were put out in two rows, and between them were an aisle made of white marble.

A sort of tent made of white silk was put out at the end of the aisle, and she assumed it was where she and Harry would be wedded.

Harry had never been this nervous in his entire life. He had fought many dangerous creatures, but never felt as nervous as now. He and his bestmen were dressed and prepared, or at least his bestmen were prepared.

"You have the ring, Ron?", Fred asked and Ron clapped his chest pocket.

"Harry", George said, popping his head out thorugh the sligghtly open door. "Have you seen the room mom have fixed for the wedding night?"

Harry shook his head.

"I want it to be a surprise, I think", he said nervously and George went inside the room, closing the door behind him.

"It's marvelous"

When Hermione, Katie and Lizzie went down the aisle, followed by Harry and his bestmen, the big crowd of people turned their heads. Hermione smiled when she saw her parents. Mrs Weasley must have gone through alot of trouble restoring their memory and get them back to England. She recognized most of the faces, many of them were friends of the family and students at Hogwarts. Lupin and Tonks sat at the front of the side where Harry's family should have been. Little Teddy sat in his mothers lap.

They stopped just outside the tent and looked at Harry. As Fred and George went to stand on the girls opposite side, Ron stood next to Harry, trying to calm him down, as he looked quite nervous.

A beautiful melody started, not at all as the one muggles used, but a much more magical, beautiful melody.

The rows of people stood up and Mr Weasley, with his daughter next to him, walked down the aisle. Hermione looked at Mrs Weasley, who sat in the front of the row opposite to were Lupin and Tonks sat, as she smiled brightly with joyful tears streaming down her face.

They stopped next to Harry, and Mr Weasley gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek, before sitting down next to his wife.

After the ceremony, Mrs Weasley waved her wand to create a dancefloor in the same white marble as the aisle. Ginny and Harry were first to dance and the music was soft and beautiful.

Fred looked at Lizzie. She was so beautiful in the pale pink dress. It was strapless and showed every curve of her body, then widened into a wide skirt. He went up to her.

"Will you join me for a dance?", he said and held ot his hand. She took it and smiled. Her hair was put up in what looked to be a complicated bun, with a few streakes of hair hanging from it, sprinkled with pearls.

She could never have guessed he was such a good dancer. She looked into his eyes as they were spinning around. The skirt of her dress flowing with every moment. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but to smile back.

George and Katie went up beside them.

"Looks like Harry finally learned his steps", George said with a smirk and they looked at the bride and groom. Their sister looked more beautiful than ever and Harry was dancing quite good. Fred blinked at his brother, and focused on his girlfriend again.

Mr Weasley and his wife entered the dancefloor as well. Mrs Weasley was wearing a beautiful spring green dress and her hair was put up in an elegant bun.

When the music stopped, it was time for drinks and food. Fred sat down next to Lizzie and looked at her beautiful face. He stroke her cheek gently, then let his hand travel down just below her waist. She wasn't showing yet, but he held his hand there, as if he was toutching his child.

"It must be so small", he said quietly, stroking her belly.

"Yes", Lizzie giggled and kissed him. She had been so worried everything would've fallen apart because of the baby. Instead, it made things even better and she had never been that happy.

"In a few months it should start kickin'", Fred said and smiled. Lizzie just nodded and the food was placed on the table.

"I'm starving", she said and Fred smirked at her.

"If our baby gets fat, don't blame me"

She punched him teasfully in the arm and put some salad on her plate.

"Our child will not get fat", she said, giving the bowl of salad to Hermione, who in return passed her the turkey.

They ate their food and talked for a bit, before Mr Weasley stood up.

"Greetings, everyone. I'm standing here, at my daughters wedding, feeling proud. She's our youngest and I was quite surprised she was to get married before the rest of her brothers, but still, I knew this day was coming, and I know that Harry loves her", he paused and looked at Harry. "Harry saved Ginny from grave danger in her first year at Hogwarts. He loved her enough to be able to leave her to keep her safe when danger was upon us all, and the true love they have for each other brought them back when everything were at peace. I wish you both all luck, and I wish for you, Ginny, that you will be happier than ever as Mrs Potter", Mr Weasley raised his glass. "To Mr and Mrs Potter"

The whole croud repeated the toast and drank.

After the dinner, it was time for another dance, this time abit more fun, as Mrs Weasley surprised them with having The Weird Sisters there.

"Oh, mum", Ginny hugged her. "You're the best"

Everyone gathered on the dancefloor, when Heathcote Barbary took a chord on his guitar.

"We're celebrating a really hot couple here tonight", the lead singer Myron Wagtail began and a bright light was shining just over Ginny and Harry. "Harry and Ginevra Potter, everybody!"

The croud cheered and Donaghan Tremlett started playing his bass.

"We will start with a song about looooove", Myron screamed with his rispy voice. The cheers were even bigger. "And I believe there will be some kissing... some shagging... but most of all ROCK AND ROLL"

They started playing and everyone let loose, dancing and jumping. Katie and Lizzie went wild, dancing in ways that made the twins want to take them inside and be alone with them. The girls laughed and waved to them to get over there.

"Having fun?", George asked Katie and she giggled.

"Oh, yes mister"

She had his back towards him, moving her hips againstt him and then slid down his legs. He was completely taken by it and as she was up again, he turned her around and kissed her roughly. The band finished the song.

"Now", Myron yelled. "I want to see everyone one of you dance, shake those hips, and feel the energy with our new song".

Heathcote started playing a 50's Rock intro and couples went wild.

Hermione had managed to get Ron out on the dancefloor. With her arms loosely around his neck, she moved every inch of her body and he bit his lower lip in excitement.

"You know how to shake that booty", he teased and she giggled. She kept on dancing, and when he heard the first verse of the song, Ron grabbed her by the hand, guiding her into a sort of swing or boogie woogie. Not knowing anything of that dance, she just followed him, feeling butterflies in her stomach, because of it's speed.

"WOW, where have you learned this?", she yelled, giggling.

"I know my spells", he answered, blinking at her.

The whole croud looked quite professional, even Harry, although he might have known that spell as well.

It all went so fast, Lizzie didn't have time to notice when she was brought sliding on the floor between Fred's legs and up again, or spinned around, even thrown around his shoulder, but she laughed and had so much fun.

Katie was screaming and giggling when George spinner her around in the air and danced with her. It was the best evening ever.

When that song was finished, everyone smiled, breathing heavily, and got closer to the one they loved as the last song was "Magic Works".

Hermione closed her eyes and inhaled Ron's beautiful scent. She could feel his heartbeat againstt her cheek, going slower and slower until it was normal. They moved slowly. She just focused on Ron and the music, nothing else.

Harry held his bride so close he was afraid to sufficate her, but she felt her breathing againstt his neck as little warm puffs. She was finnaly his wife. His beloved wife and he was to grow old with her. Harry smiled at the thought of having children with her. Living with her at a renovated Grimauld's Place. He kissed her on her forehead and closed his eyes.

"Time for cake", as Mrs Weasley rolled in the gigantic wedding cake on a wagon, everyone gasped. It was about a meter in height, covered with champange flavoured white chocolate frosting and tiny sugar pearls. On top of it stood two small figures, looking like Ginny and Harry. They were dancing.

Harry and Ginny held the spatula together, cutting two slizes for them. There were three layers of filling, chocolate mousse, strawberry mousse and chapange flavoured whipped cream. Harry gave Ginny a spoon full and she giggled as he whipped some mousse off her nose.

Fred and Lizzie sat down, eating their cake. He looked at her plate and smirked.

"If the baby gets diabetes, don't blame me"

**Chapter 8 – Wonderful to be a Weasley**

At about one in the morning, the newly wedds went to spend their wedding night in the beautiful bedroom Mrs Weasley had made for them.

Harry opened the door and Ginny gasped. The walls were shimmering red, as if they were covered in deep red silk. The bed was huge and formed as a big heart, with roses sprinkled all over it, and there was a box of exclusive chocolates.

With a wave of her wand, Ginny changed into a nightgown. It was beautiful, quite revealing, and the abric was shiny white with animal pattern on it.

Harry changed into a silk pajamas and they sat down on the bed.

"Mrs Potter, open up", Harry said and popped a chocolate in her mouth. She giggled and they kissed. He could taste the dark chocolate with a sweet minty flavour.

"Let's get these out of the way", Ginny teased, moving everything from the bed with her wand.

Harry raised an eyebrow, but before he could say anything, she had jumped right at him.

Mrs Weasley had stopped bothering about girls sleeping in the girl's room, and so on, since her youngest was married and it would be foolish to deny the others to stay with their loved one. So when Fred and Lizzie walked back to the Burrow, she didn't say anything but goodnight.

Lizzie took off her dress as soon as they entered Ginny's room. She let out her long hair and washed off her makeup by using magic. She was far too tired to go and do it in the bathroom. She cleaned her teeth, also by magic, and joined Fred, who was allready lying underneath the sheets. He lifted the cover and she crawled down beside him. She felt a warm hand on her stomach.

"You just can't resist, can you?", she giggled. He smiled at her and kissed her deeply.

"No... I... can't", he said between the kisses. She toutched his arm, felt his muscles underneath her fingers.

"I love you", she said and closed her eyes to sleep.

"I love you too"

He kissed her on the forehead and he, too, went to sleep.

Mrs Weasley let them all sleep a little longer the next morning, but for Lizzie, it was the usual morning rutine in the bathroom.

"How long is this going to be", she moaned and flushed the toilet. She got up, brushed her teeth, put on a pair of white leggins and a long multi-gray top, just about covering her butt, and went down to the kitchen.

"Up allready, dear?", Mrs Weasley said as she was making both coffee and tea.

"Yeah, mornings aren't so peaceful at the moment", Lizzie answered and the little red haired woman nodded.

"It will pass, I promise. I've gone through it enough times to know"

Lizzie went out to the living room, seeing a photoalbum on a shelf. She took it and went back into the kitchen.

"Can I look in here?", she asked and Mrs Weasley smiled.

"Of course, dear"

Lizzie opened it and found a picture of a very young couple in wedding gowns. She recognized them as Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"You looked beautiful", Lizzie said and Mrs Weasley sat down beside her.

"That was the happiest day of my life. We saved for so long to afford that dress", Mrs Weasley said with a smile.

Lizzie turned the page and saw a picture of them again, but this time with three boys in different ages.

"Aww", Mrs Weasley said, smiling even bigger. "Percy was just a year old. Bill was seven, and Charlie was five. I never thought that boy would train dragons"

Lizzie smiled as she recognized their faces. She turned the page once again. Mrs Weasley giggled.

"Do you recognize him, Lizzie?"

It was a photo of two identical boys, about four or five years old, and between them was a boy about two years younger. All of them were smiling and the younger boy was playing with some sort of action figure.

"Fred's the one to the right", Lizzie said and Mrs Weasley nodded.

"I'm surprised you can tell them apart, even I couldn't" Lizzie giggled.

"Fred's got a bit of a crooked smile, and his eyes are slighly darker than George's", Lizzie said and Mrs Weasley nodded with a surprised smile.

"I can learn from you"

Lizzie giggled once again.

"I have to show Hermione this one later", she said, looking at the boy between the twins, who she knew was Ron.

"Oh, yes. He was an adorable child. Always helpful and friendly. Fred, on the other hand, did whatever George told him to and he always got in trouble.

Lizzie stood up and went to get her bag. She pulled out her wallet and a picture.

"This is me. I was about six, I think"

Mrs Weasley looked at the happy little girl waving at her with a doll in the other hand. Her blonde hair was put up in two ponytails.

"I think your child will be very cute with this combination", Mrs Weasley giggled and gave Lizzie the photo.

They kept on looking in the album as Fred came down dressed in blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Oh, my", he said as he saw the album. "I haven't seen these for, like, ten years or so"

He sat down on the other side of Lizzie and laughed, as he saw a picture of himself and George covered in mud and stained with whatever substances you could find outside.

"What had you been doing?", Lizzie asked with a laugh.

"They were digging an underground tunnel, to as they put it 'associate with the badgers'", Mrs Weasley said with a laugh and put breakfast on the table.

Fred picked up the loose photo that was lying next to the album. He looked at it.

"Is this you?", he asked his girlfriend, who nodded. "You were very cute"

Lizzie giggled and kissed him, and before they knew it, everyone was standing around them, looking at the photos in the album.

"Hermione", Lizzie turned to the second page of the album. The one with the twins and a very young Ron. "Look"

"Awww", Hermione let out and leaned down further to get a better look. "It's my Ronkie- ponkie"

Both red and George burst out laughing and Ron gave them the middle finger.

"Hey, don't be like that, Ronkie-ponkie", George said.

"Sixteen years ago you were cute", Fred filled in and they laughed again.

Hermione and Ron walked hand in hand down Diagon Alley. They talked and every now and then one of them would point at the display windows and wish they owned what was there.

"Ron?", Hermione asked.

"Yeah?"

"If I was pregnant..."

Ron sounded as if he choked and stopped, staring at her. "Don't worry, I'm not! Just saying _if_..."

Ron let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah? What if you were pregnant?"

"Would you... Would you want to have it?"

He was silent for a while, looking at her.

"Why are you asking me this?", he asked.

"I'm just wondering"

They walked for a bit.

"I would love to have a baby with you, lots of babies... But if you mean, if you would have been pregnant right now, I must say, I don't know"

She stared at the ground, not saying anything. He got worried.

"Are you okay, love?"

"So... You would have wanted me to do an abortion? To kill our baby..." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Hermione!" Ron grabbed her shoulders and turned her so she would face him. Her eyes were shiny with tears. "Why are you asking?"

"I... I was thinking about that night we were drunk, and that Lizzie got pregnant and I was scared of being that too, so I went to check it out..."

Ron felt a knot tighten in his belly.

"I... I... You...", he didn't know what to say.

"I wasn't, Ron... But if I had... At least I know you wouldn't have wanted it"

A tear was rolling down her face.

"Hermione. I don't have a job, not even my own place, it wouldn't be fair to the child to raise it having nothing"

They started walking again.

"So, it's not because you wouldn't want a baby with me?"

Ron laughed.

"Like I said, I would love to have lots of babies with you, but when the time is right"

She whipped her face with the back of her hand and smiled.

"I love you, Ron"

"I love you too, Hermione"

They kissed.

"You know what?", Hermione asked.

"No, what?"

"I'm so happy I can stay with you, and it's wonderful to be a Weasley"

**Chapter 9 – Franco**

It was the fifth of December when the first snow fell. White cottonballs that melted on their skin.

Lizzie was taking a walk with Fred and George. They were re-opening their shop that day, and decided to go for a walk just before.

A star-shaped snowflake landed on Lizzies white leather jacket, and another on her black scarf. The snow was covering most of the ground allready and Lizzie jumped around, throwing snow in the air. Fred looked at her cute little body. Her tight jeans, and fluffy boots. As she turned around and smiled at him, he couldn't help but to smile back. He picked up some snow and formed it to a ball in his hands.

"Oh-no, you wouldn't", Lizzie warned, but got hit in her head with a soft, but very cold snowball. Pieces of snow were still in her hair as she made a snowball herself and threw it at Fred. It hit im in the chest, leaving a white spot on his black coat.

George threw a snowball at her and she squeeked.

"George! You should be on my side"

"Why?", George laughed as Lizzie grabbed a handfull of snow and threw it at them.

"Because I'm just a little girl"

She stood still for a while, out of breath, with her right hand on her now showing belly.

"You okay?", Fred asked, coming towards her. Pretending she was not, she sat down, silently filling her left hand with snow behind her back. Fred kneeled beside her and looked at her anxiously.

"Gotcha!"

She poured the snow down the back of his collar and he gave out a girlie scream. Both George and Lizzie laughed, and George helped her to her feet as Fred jumped around, trying to shake the snow out.

"I'll get you for this!", he yelled, laughing and ran towards her. She hid behind George, but Fred went up behind his brother and she ran. She didn't get far, though, and he catched her. She covered her ears and screamed. Both twins laughed and Fred stroke her on the back.

"What did you think I would do?", Fred asked with a smirk.

"I don't know, something in revenge", Lizzie said, looking at him with her deep grey eyes.

"Not as long as you have our little one in there"

He stroke her belly gently through her jacket and kissed her. George smiled, but looked away.

When Fred pulled away from her, they continued their walk towards Weasleys' Wizard Weezes.

"I'll be with you in a while", Lizzie told them, still wanting some fresh air. She sat down on the bench a few meters away and breathed in the fresh, cold scent of winter. Lights were being put up around every shop and wizards and witches were allready preparing for Christmas.

As she sat there, thinking about what Christmas would be like, a man came walking towards her. A man she thought she would never see again. She jumped at the sight of him, too scared to run. He gave her a yellow smirk. He was bald and thin, and had a tattoo across the back of his head. At the sight of him, she could feel every cut, every burn again and she felt the tears coming to her eyes.

"If it isn't little Lizzie", he said in a rasping voice. She shivered, and it was not because of the cold weather.

"Leave me alone, Franco", she said, but it sounded like a whisper, because of her fear. He laughed and took one step closer. She stood up and walked to the side.

"Knocked up, as well I see"

She was shaking and he came closer, reaching out to tutch her.

"FRED!", she yelled, but it was more like a terrible scream. "FRED!"

The door to the twin's shop flung open and Fred got out, staring at her. He saw the fear in her eyes.

"What is going on?", he asked the man called Franco.

"Nothin', just sayin' hello to an old freind", Franco said with his horrible voice.

"It's him! He's the one who did all those things to me", Lizzie yelled and was now crying. Fred went to get to her, but Franco stepped in between.

"She owe me alot", he said. "Now, I don't usually use my wand, but in this case", he drew his wand and pointed it at Lizzie. "I might consider it"

Fred swallowed and looked at his girlfriend. Franco was walking backwards, towards her, still pointing at her with his wand.

"Please don't do this. She's pregnant", Fred began, but Franco was just laughing. Now, George came out as well, stopping next to Fred with horror in his eyes of what he saw.

"Really?", Franco said and pushed her so she fell to the ground. "Maybe not", he finished and kicked her in her stomach. She groaned and criend even louder.

"You bastard!"

Franco hadn't seemed to notice George, who now jumped at him, hitting him to the ground. Fred ran up to Lizzie.

"I'm so sorry, honey", he whispered and she sat up, crying in pain and fear.

"What if he hurt our baby? What if he..."

She totally broke down and he held her tight, looking at his twin. There was blood all over Franco's face, and splats of it on the snow around him. George stood up, leaving an unconscious Franco on the ground.

"How is she?"

George was bleeding from his nose and lip as he fell to his knees beside them.

"We must go to St.Mungos", Fred said, lifting her up in his arms as they started walking. Realizing it was too far to walk and to risky to apparate, he told George to go and get them to come there, and they would be in the shop.

It took about ten minutes before a healer was there. Lizzie was lying on a couch behind the shop, where they used to be when there were no customers. She was more in shock and not crying anymore. Fred was stroking her cheek, sitting next to her as the healer examined her.

"You were very lucky", the healer said and Fred let out a sigh of relief.

"So they will be alright?", George asked, standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. The healer nodded.

"Yes, both mother and child. But you must report this to the Ministry"

They nodded and the healer left.

"Oh, Fred" Lizzie sat up slowly. "I was so scared"

"So was I", he asured her and gave her a kiss on the forehead, then he turned to his brother.

"Thank you", he said, giving George a hug.

"Anyone would have done the same", George answered, but Fred shook his head.

"No, they wouldn't. Thank you"

They decided to leave the store closed for another few days and return to the Burrow. Mrs Weasley had somehow found out what happened and ran towards them.

"Oh, Lizzie! Are you alright?"

She embraced her carefully and studied her face.

"Yes, George saved me... and the baby", she smiled at the little red headed woman, who emediatly ran to hug the twin not holding Lizzie.

"Oh, George, I'm so proud of you"

She waved them into the kitchen and Fred pulled out a chair for Lizzie. The whole family was seated, along with Harry and Ginny, who had moved out a while ago, and Katie Bell.

"You okay?", Ginny asked and Lizzie nodded. Katie ran up to George and attacked him with kisses, saying something about how brave he had been and how proud she was.

"Who was that man?", Ron asked and Lizzie hesitated before telling them.

"Franco was a man who offered me to live with him when I was homeless. While I lived there, he and his friends... used me as a toy, as payment for letting me stay. Even after he had thrown me out they came to me and did those things. I have the scars left, but I've decided to hide them with a spell..."

Fred took her hand in his and stroke her palm with his thumb.

"Are they bad?", Hermione asked and Lizzie nodded.

"I... I never thought I would see him again, well, I didn't even think I would be alive for Christmas..."

Now, Fred put his arm around her and Mr Weasley did the same to his wife, who was about to cry.

"We'll make sure he'll never be able to hurt you again", Mrs Weasley asured her and she smiled.

"Why haven't you shown me?", Fred asked.

"Fred", Mrs Weasley warned. "Don't put more preasure on her"

"I'm sorry but I can't. It's too horrible. My face...", a tear escaped her eye and Ginny got up to hug her.

"What did he do to your face?"

"He... He...", Lizzie began, remembering when she had looked herself in the mirror after it had happened. "He had drenched a cloth in alcohol... They were holding me back, I think three of them were... And he put it on my face and...", she broke down, leaning towards Fred's chest. "They lit it on fire"

Everyone let out a gasp. Fred wanted to scream. He felt so angry, so hurt. He pressed her tightly towards him. She calmed down, thinking Franco didn't deserve her silence.

"My arms, my legs... Everything. Covered in cuts and burns, and they were just as bad on the inside"

Mr Weasley came towards her and sat down.

"I will put him in Azkaban", he promised. "You have my word"

Lizzie, smiled. Her smile turned into a giggle and she looked at him happily.

"Thank you", she turned to look at the rest of the crowd, their faces slowly turning into happy ones. "I'm starving, what's for dinner?"

**Chapter 10 – Merry Christmas**

The day before Christmas, the girls went out to shop the presents for their boyfriends. The guys had gone the previous day.

"What should I give Ron?", Hermione asked. "I can't give him Quidditch stuff every year"

"You could give him a pair of eatable underwear", Katie chuckled.

"What, did George like them?", Lizzie said with a laugh and Katie looked as if she'd eaten a lemon.

"I would never buy that to George. I would buy an eatable bikini for _me_, but let him eat it"

The girls made an "Ooooh" noise and giggled.

They looked in almost every shop they could find. Finally, Hermione had bought Ron a kit with instructions how to "Style with your broom". Katie had bought a giftcard for George to get a tattoo, and Ginny had bought Harry a necklace with a snitch made of pure gold, hanging from a thin chain.

"What are you getting Fred?", Ginny asked as they sat down to have a butterbeer, though Lizzie had pumpkin juice. Lizzie opened her bag and pulled out a framed picture. It was a moving ultrasound picture, clearly showing the forms of a small baby. On the bottom of the frame were golden letters saying "Merry Christmas, Daddy".

"Awww, he will love this", Ginny said, showing it to Hermione and Katie.

"When did you get this?", Hermione asked, looking at her, smiling.

"Yesterday, while the boys were out", Lizzie said with a big smile on her face.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?", Katie asked and Lizzie nodded. Everyone giggled excitingly.

"Promise you won't tell anyone!", Lizzie said and they all agreed. "We're having a girl"

The girls applauded and squeeked happily.

"Have you thought of a name?", Hermione looked at her with excitement. Lizzie blushed.

"I was thinking Katelyn Georgina..."

Ginnys eyes turned puppy-big.

"Oh my God, what will George say? He will be so happy!"

They cheered happily and drank before going home.

They guys were in Ron's room, wrapping the presents they'd got for their girlfriends. Ron had bought Hermione a pale springreen coloured nightgown that she had wished to get everytime they passed that shop. George had bought Katie a beautiful necklace with pale blue saphires. Harry had bought Ginny a hotter version of the Gryffindor school uniform, and Fred had bought an engagement ring.

"Let's see it", George pleeded and Fred opened the little black box. The ring was made of elvish white gold and it had three little diamonds. Two white, and one pink in the middle.

"She will get hysterical", Ron said and Fred smirked.

"I think it's a very nice one"

"More than nice, I think Ginny will be jealous", Harry said, and they laughed. As they heard the girls come home, they quickly hid the presents and went down to meet them.

"What did you get me?", Lizzie asked with her puppy eyes looking at Fred.

"I won't tell you", he answered with a teasful smirk and she moved to sit on his lap, face to face.

"Pleeease?"

She moved closer, while pushing her bodyweight down.

"Don't do that", he whispered and she giggled.

"Why not?"

"You make me..." He didn't have time to answer before she nibbled his ear.

"What?", she breathed into his ear ans she heard him gasp and swallow.

"You know what", he said with a gasp, as she playfully grabbed him between his legs.

"I'll stop... If you tell me"

"I won't tell you, but you must stop. You're seven months pregnant we can't..."

She toutched his lips with her thumb and kissed him on the neck, letting her kisses travel as far down his shirt would allow. She unbuttoned his shirt, and he was not protesting anymore. His hands played with her hair as she kissed his chest and down his waist. He let out a slight moan, and she unzipped his fly with her teeth.

Fred hoped no one would need the room, as he had no interest in getting up to get his wand, to lock the door.

Twenty minutes later, Mrs Weasley called everyone for supper and both Lizzie and Fred went down the stairs. At the sight of them George started laughing.

"You think those hairdues will be fashionable?"

Fred and Lizzie looked at eachother, then straightened out their hair, taking a seat by the table, both blushing.

"How's everything today, Lizzie?", Mrs Weasley asked, placing the food on the table.

"I'm fine, I just had some backpains earlier, but I feel alot better", she said, smiling at Fred by those words.

"And how do you feel, my dear brother?", George chuckled."Released?" Then he burst out laughing. Thankfully, none of their parents were listening. Ron went off laughing as well, but Hermione pinched his arm.

"Ouch"

"Don't encourage that kind of behaviour, Ronald!", Hermione said. Ron raised an eyebrow and looked at George.

"Must be that time of the month", he said, receiving another pinch from his girlfriend, which made him stay quiet.

"Are you excited about Christmas tomorrow?", Mrs Weasley asked.

"I'm so excited! What have you planned, Molly?", Hermione asked Mrs Weasley.

"Not much, I thought you young, healthy people could hang the tree", she looked at Lizzie and continued. "And you just take it easy and do what ever you want".

"What about me? I'm nearly pregnant as well", Fred said and the girls giggled.

"You...", Mrs Weasley began, pointing at him. "... and your dear brother...", she was now pointing at George. "...will get the tree"

The twins let out a sigh, thinking they could at least do it b magic, whentheir mother again interrupted their thoughts.

"And no magic. I don't want you to set the whole forest on fire. You get an axe each and chop it down"

Supper continued in several discussions about the following day. The girl's main concern was what to wear.

As they went to bed, Fred pushed Lizzie tightly towards him, kissing her deeply and passionate, then pulled away.

"What was that for?", Lizzie said with a giggle.

"Because I love you and when you'll get those pregnancy mood swings that won't be so joyful, I might not be able to do that"

With a laugh, Lizzie and Fred crept underneith the sheets and fell asleep.

Christmas came and Ron woke up before Hermione, quite surprised about it himelf. He just sat on the side of the bed and watched her. Her bushy hair was covering half her face, and pushed it away carefully. Her mouth was slightly open and to him, she looked like a princess.

He heard his mother call for them, and he planted a kiss on Hermiones forehead. She slowly opened her eyes. They were sparkling as she smiled at him.

"Come back to bed", she whispered.

"Mum has called for us to come down and eat", Ron explained, but she wouldn't listen.

"We'll be down in a minute, just come here"

He layed back down beside her under the sheet and she cuddled with him. Her legs rapped around him, as she kissed him. He deepened the kiss and felt that specific tingeling feeling through his spine.

"'Mione... Not now, we have things to do"

"I have _you_ to do", she answered, looking at him with a sensual and wild expression. He just couldn't resist her.

"I think they can manage a few minutes without us", he whispered and kissed her again.

Around eleven, the twins set out to find a tree, followed by Lizzie and Katie, who was going to spend her Christmas at the Burrow.

They didn't have to go far before they found a gorgeus tree and started to chop in it. After a few minutes, the boys were sweaty and removed their jackets and shirts, to the girl's delight.

"I think I must push George into some exercising", Katie told Lizzie. "Looking at Fred, I'm geting jelous"

"Those do not come from playing Quidditch", Lizzie told her, refering to Fred's arms. They giggled and the twins just shook their heads at them. Suddenly Lizzie froze, putting both of her hands on her belly.

"What's wrong?", Katie asked, getting Fred's attention at those words. He looked at his girlfriend with a questioning, yet worried expression on his face.

"It's kicking", she said. "Fred, feel this"

He went up to her and she put his hand where her had been. They stood silent for a minute, just looking at eachother. A smile spread across Fred's face and he kissed her.

"Wild thing you've got in there", he said, still smiling. George bent down, so he was facing her belly.

"Hey, you in there. I'm George. You will know me as the cool uncle and I will teach you every prank I know. I can teach you how to ride a broom too, if you'd like"

Lizzie giggled and George looked up at her with a face that asked for permission to feel the baby kick as well.

"I won't bite you", Lizzie answered and George put his hands on the right side of her belly. He smiled even bigger and looked at his brother.

"This is so cool", he said and put Katie's hand where his had been.

After a few minutes, Katie just hugged Lizzie and the boys got back to work. They finally managed to cut the tree down and headed home.

That evening, after eating a good meal, they sat down by the beautiful tree and fireplace to exchange gifts. Everyone was dressed comfortable, but nice and the girls were almost jumping with excitement. At this point, Ginny and Harry had joined them as well.

First of all, they opened the presents from Mrs Weasley. She was still very fond of knitting.

Ginny and Harry exchanged gifts first. Ginny blushed and giggled when she pulled out the costume from the box.

"Wohoo, put it on", Hermione said, laughing.

"No way. Harry might see me in this, not you", Ginny chuckled and gave Harry her gift. He let out a gasp and hugged her. She helped him put it on and the guys looked at him in envy.

Next was George and Katie. When Katie opened the box, she had a real surprised look on her face, then let out a squeek, and jumped at him, covering his face with kisses.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you"

He helped her put it on, then opened his gift from her. He was quite surprised, but very pleased. His mother, however, didn't look that happy about it.

When Hermione opened her gift, she was jumping up and down.

"Yes, yes!", she yelled and planted a big kiss on Ron's cheek. Ron was equally happy about what she gave him, and kised her back.

Now, as it was time for Fred and Lizzie to exchange gifts, the other three girls were slightly squeeking with excitement, and the boys were smirking.

Lizzie gave him the wrapped picture and the room went silent. Fred looked around, wondering why everybody was like sitting on pins and neddles.

He returned to his gift and opened it. What he saw almost made him cry. He looked at the picture and the words: Merry Christmas Daddy.

"I was thinkin the name Katelyn Georgina Weasley", Lizzie began, and Fred lifted his head to look at her, and so did George.

"It's a girl?", Fred asked. Lizzie nodded with a smile on her face. He put his arms around her and hugged her. "We're having a daughter", he mumbled into her hair.

When he let go of her, he showed the picture to George.

"Georgina, huh?", George said with a smile.

"I think it will fit her, since you'll be her favourite uncle, right?" George smiled even bigger and gave the picture to his mother.

"I like it", Fred told Lizzie. "Now, I've got something for you"

He picked up the little black box from his pocket.

"Elizabeth Victoria Norton. Since I first saw you, I have been in love with you. Now, you're having my baby and I want to ask you... Will you marry me?"

He opened the box and the beautiful ring was glowing in the light of the fireplace. Lizzie gasped and tears came to her eyes.

"Oh, yes! Yes I will marry you!"

He put the ring on her finger and they kissed. Everyone applauded and the girls cried. Mrs Weasley hugged them both and looked really happy.

"I must owl the others tomorrow about this, now, let's have dessert and drinks"

**Chapter 11 ****– Ice Princess**

The following day, Katie woke up around eight, seeing the trees outside covered in snow through the window. She carefully moved closer and saw that the entire landscape was completely covered with sparkling white. She got back to the bed, planting a kiss on George's cheek and shook him gently.

"Georgie, wake up"

"Huh?", George mumbled and opened his eyes. A smile spread across his face as he saw his girlfriend standing beside him in nothing but a babypink top and yellow hotpants.

"It's been snowing all night, it's beautiful outside"

He stroke her thigh and smacked her bum teasfully, before getting up. Giggling she dragged him into a sitting position. She saw red marks along his back and smiled, while biting her lip.

"I didn't do that, did I?"

George tried to look over his shoulder and chuckled.

"I think you did" She giggled again and ran to the window, then she turned around to face him again.

"Come and see"

He hesitated before getting up, still feeling too tired, but he walked up to her, dressed in nothing but grey boxers and looked out through the window.

"We'll get out after breakfast", he told her, giving her a quick kiss, before he went to take a shower.

When Ron woke up, he found Hermione looking at him with a smile on her face.

"What?", he asked, resting on his elbow.

"You're so cute when you're sleeping", Hermione giggled.

"Thanks alot, I feel so masculine", he said ironicly and she kissed him. He didn't kiss her back, and when she started groaning in protest he chuckled and deepened her kisses.

"You, teaser...", Hermione mumbled into the kiss and Ron just mumbled in agreement. She was wearing her new nightgown and Ron felt very pleased with buying it for her, as it was quite revealing in the front, and he couldn't help but take a peek down her cleavage. To break the silence, and the kiss, he tickled her and she screamed, laughing. He loved her laugh.

"Stop it", she pleaded. "Ron, please".

He stopped and looked at her. His face were just inches away from hers and she breathed heavily. A smile spread across her face and before he knew it, she had her revenge.

Fred woke up, looking at Lizzie who was still asleep. He turned his concentration towards the ceiling and thought about what to do when the baby was born. Would they get a place of their own, or maybe live in his and George's flat? He was fantasising about buying them a big house. An old English country cottage maybe, with a big garden for Katelyn to play in and for them to have their friends and family over...

His dreams were interrupted by Lizzy moving beside him. He smiled looking at her. He brushed her lips gently with his own, before getting up, leaving her asleep.

At breakfast, owls seemed to almost attack their home, leaving leters from friends and relatives. Molly had owled everyone she knew about the news recieved on the previous day. Most of them were for Fred and Lizzie, so they waited until she joined them, before opening them. The first one was from Percy. Fred read it out loud:

_Dear brother, and Elizabet too, of course. I'm so delighted you're having a daughter_

_And the name Katelyn is lovely. I'm sorry I wasn't there to witness that happy moment,_

_but some people do have to work, even on Christmas. I hope to see you both, and the rest of_

_the family soon. Oh, and by the way, congratulations on your engagement._

_Love _

_Percy_

George chuckled at Fred's interpretaion of Percy, and Fred gave him the second letter, just to see if he could interperate Hagrid just as good.

_I'm so glad fo' both of ye. I knew this day was comin',_

_You two gettin' married and all. 'guess I'll see lil' Katelyn in less than _

_twelve years then, hope she's not got a nose for pranks as her dad,_

_but what can you ask from a daughter of a Weasley twin anyway?_

'_bet George will tell her 'bout it no matter what ye try to teach her._

_Anyway, I miss ye all and give 'em all a hug._

_Best wishes, Hagrid_

"You sound nothing like agrid", Ron said with a laugh. "More like that ogre we fought in our first year"

"Don't blame me like that, brother. I can only hear half of what anyone says, remember. Evem me own words", George said, refering to the hole on the side of his head, where there used to be an ear.

"Now, Lizzie, you read the next one", Hermione said and Lizzie opened the envelope from Bill and Fleur.

_I'm not gonna start with hello, because everyone does that. I think I'll start with_

"_Whoa", it's getting close now, little brother. Soon you'll have the responsibility_

_of a little witch, and to teach her everything she will need. Watch out for boys you don't_

_want her to be with, make sure she do her homework, inspect everything she wears so_

_it's not too revealing, etc... No preasure..._

Lizzie giggled and looked at Fred, who had turned a bit greenish in his face. She continued reading:

_I'd also like to congratulate you for asking Lizzie to be your wife. Being married is great,_

_a__t least for her, because you keep spending and spending on her. Of course you knew that,_

_d__idn't you? You can't suppose a girl can wear the same clothes more than twice? And that's maximum. And she'll need every nuance of eyeshadow, so it'll match all the new clothes._

_Still, no pressure. I miss all of you and I'll see you soon._

"You okay, Fred?", Katie asked with a slight chuckle. He just nodded and read the other letters, looking up at Lizzie now and then.

**Chapter 12 – Sacrifice**

Two days before New Year, Lizzie and Fred had left to stay in the twins' flat above thir shop. George had gone with Katie to London, and Mr and Mrs Weasley were out shopping for the New Year party, leaving Ron and Hermione alone at the Burrow.

They sat down in the livingroom. The fire reflected golden shadows onto the walls, as Hermione was reading a book recommended by Ron's mother.

Ron sat next to her, staring into the flames opposite them, thinking about everything that had happened the last eight years. How much he had been through, so many different creatures and places he had seen. He had experienced horrible and amazing things that few, maybe none had experienced before. Things that no wizards at that age should have experienced. His mental scars would not heal for a long time, maybe never, but he had no reason to dwell in the past, when hi future seemed so bright.

"What are you reading?", he suddenly asked.

"A book your mother gave me", Hermione answered, not losing concentration from her reading. Ron smirked and moved closer, peeking down at the pages from behind her shoulder.

"What is it about?"

This time, she raised her head and stared into his bright blue eyes, noses almost toutching.

"Since when did you get so interested in what I'm reading?"

He looked at her lips. They were the same colour of strawberry ice cream, and smelled of it as well, since she was wearing a shimmery lipgloss.

"Since you like them, and I like you", he explained quietly and she smiled.

"Oh, do you, Mr Weasley?", she whispered, before their lips met in a passionate kiss. She put the book on the floor and layed down on her back. Ron carefully layed on top of her, making sure she wouldn't have to carry his bodyweight. Her fingers ran through his long hair. It had reached his shoulders months ago, and was becoming longer and longer. She loved it long. It made the geeky, funny Ronald Weasley seem a little bad and rough. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Hermione nodded and smiled.

"I love you too, Ron. Very much"

He cuddled up behind her, with his right hand around her waist to keep her from falling out. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. Citrusy, yet sweet.

"So what was that book about?", he asked dreamingly. Hermione smiled to herself.

"It's about a woman, sacrificing everything to be able to save her muggle friends"

Ron smiled. Typical Hermione.

"Is it good?", he asked, planting a kiss on her neck.

"Yes, it's bloody brilliant", Hermione said with a laugh, and Ron couldn't help himself, so he laughed as well.

After a minute or two of silence, Hermione grabbed the book again and began to read in it, somewhere near the middle of it.

"Will you read it to me?", Ron asked cheerfully. She looked at him again.

"Really?" He nodded. "Sure"

She began to read, and after about five minutes, her voice became blurry, fading away, as Ron fell asleep.

Hermione woke up. It was in the middle of the day and still no sign of anyone else at home. She sat up, and looked down at the redhead sleeping beside her. She smiled to herself. He looked so different from when she had first met him that day on the train, eight years ago. His hair was long, he was taller, skinnier, and his face had become more detailed, with his cheekbones forming a more masculine structure to it. He looked torn, with a pale ginger beard starting to grow on the tip of his chin.

His arms were quite muscular and his hands strong. If you studied his face for some time, you could see tiny white scars on his freckled skin. She carefully left the couch, and went to look herself in the mirror. Had she changed just as much?

In the reflection, she saw a young woman. She was slim, yet with female curves. Her hair was not as busy as it used to. Her curls had turned into slight waves and her hair was long enough to toutch her chest. Some streaks were lighter, bleached by the sun, she thought. Her eyes were deep, still the same hazel colour as always, but the look inside them had changed. They were no longer innocent and unknowing of what was going on in the world. They had seen much pain. Joy also, but the pain could be seen through her eyes. Her experience of war had left a mark on them. A thick scar leaped through her left eyebrow. It used to be a gash there, after months of fighting.

She studied her body. She was only wearing a jeans dress with a wite t-shirt underneith, revealing the scars from when Bellatrix Lestrange had tortured her. Her scars were more visible than Ron's, because of her sunkissed skin. The only bodypart she could see without them, were her feet.

"'Mione?", she heard Ron's soft voice say from the couch. She looked at him through the mirror.

"We all have scars", she said, and she could see him approach her, putting his arms around her from behind.

They looked at eachother through the mirror.

"The years have gone fast", he said and Hermione nodded.

"I don't know if I'm ready to be a woman, yet", she said and he kissed her cheek.

"At least you've acted like one for years. Do you think I'm more ready to be a man?"

He could see her smile at him.

"Yes, Ron. Look at you."

He looked. There was a difference. A huge one, but they had never noticed. There had not been enough time to realize that they had turned into a man and a woman in less than two years.

Hermione took his hand and led him towards the kitchen.

"Come on, I'm starving"

Two months passed, Lizzie was lying down on the bed, which used to be Fred's. By using magic, it had been extended to fit both of them propely. She had moved in and Fred was now preparing for their daughter's arrival, by moving a crib into their bedroom, along with all the stuffed animals Ginny had bought them.

Lizzie was tired and her back and feet were aching.

"First you have to puke your guts out, then you have to be in this horrible aching pain, and last, but _not_ least, you have to push something this big out of a hole of this size" she complained to Fred, showing the quite extreme size differences by forming her hands into circles.

"It will be worth it, Lizzie"

She gave him a look that made him regret what he had just said. She looked like she was able to murder.

"_You_, my dear, have no right, what so ever, to say anything like that"

He smiled weakly.

"I wish I could take on half of it, but I can't, can I"

She let out a sigh and turned towards the window, as an owl approached them.

"Who could that be from?", Fred asked himself, moving towards the window to open it.

The bird was big and creme brownish in colour. It's big eyes looked at Fred, as he took the letter from it's beak. Fred opened it and read:

_Mr Weasley and Ms Norton_

_I must see you at once, it's urgent!_

_Meet me behind the building of St Mungos in half an hour._

_Healer Midwick_

"What is it?", Lizzie asked as she saw Fred's worried expression.

"It's the healer who examined you when you got kicked. He says it's urgent"

Lizzie sat up slowly.

"W-what's wrong?", she asked. He shook his head.

"I don't know, but we are to meet him in half an hour"

He quickly went to tell George, who would let the others know. Fred then helped his fiancé with her jacket. Since disepparating could be dangerous to the unborn child, they walked straight away.

As Fred and Lizzie got closer to the brick building of the Wizard hospital, a paper blowed at them, and Lizzie catched it. It was a poster.

**DANGEROUS PSYCOPATH ON THE LOOSE**

FRANCO MC.MILLAIN IS WANTED BY THE MINISTRY

PROMISED AWARD FOR BRINGING HIM TO THE MINISTRY ALIVE!

"I don't like this...", Lizzie said, showing the poster to Fred. He took her hand, to make her feel more comfortable.

"I see you made it in time"

They span around, but couldn't find who was speaking to them.

"Healer Midwick?" Fred asked, taking a few steps forward.

"I'm afraid he couldn't make it"

Lizzie was shaking with fear. She knew this voice, yet she couldn't move, nor speak. Not in any way tell Fred to run.

"Who are you?". Fred took another few steps closer to the back of the building.

"I've got bad news for you"

The pale figure of the bald man entered from the thick shadow on the side of the building.

"Y-you!", Fred took a step back, his arms out to hi sides, to stop this man from getting closer to Lizzie.

"I'm so sorry to tell you..." he raised his wand. "... your daughter will not make it"

A terrible sound echoed through the alleys, as Fred turned around.

A iron pipe, over a meter long was pierced right through his fiancé's body. The end of it facing him was dripping with blood, and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. In the background he saw some members of his family run towards them. All he could see was two pair of glittering grey eyes stare into his. Gurgling sounds escped her throat as dark red blood trickled down her chin. She had fallen to her knees when he felt his legs obey him and he ran towards her. He fell beside her.

"Lizzie... no, please, don't leave me"

Slowly, the spell she had put herself under to cover all her scars faded with her life.

"Fred... I... I love you"

The burns covered her skin in melted lumps. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he saw what Franco and his friends once had done to her face. The side of it was melting before his eyes. He felt numb.

"Don't you see", he heard Franco say behind him. "To save one life, another must be sacrificed"

Fred didn't understand. He just kept looking at his beautiful girlfriend's face turning into something he had never seen. Her nose was melting away, leaving nothing but two holes. Her forehead was melting down across her right eye. Her lips gone. He saw tears leave her eyes, before he turned to face Franco.

"Why?", he shouted. "Why are you doing this?!"

The screams of both Ginny and Hermione echoed behind him.

"Tell him, Ms Granger! Tell him what you did that day after the battle!"

Fred stared at Hermione, who was trying her best to save Lizzie with every spell she knew. The Time-Turner was still around her neck. She looked at Ron, then at Harry, then back at Fred, and she stood up.

"Fred... You died in battle...", she began. For some reason, Fred looked at his twin, who was crying like he'd never seen him cry before, also trying to save, not only Lizzie, but their daughter. He then looked back at Hermione as if telling her to continue.

"I found this...", Hermione said, showing him the Time-Turner. "...and we decided we would try and go back in time, to save you, Lupin and Tonks"

Fred stood there speechless. He felt as if Hermione just had admitted to sacrificing his fiancé just to let him live.

"Did you know this would happen?" Fred asked calmly. She didn't answer. He raised his voice. "DID YOU KNOW?!"

She shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

"I knew there could be complications if someone saw us... But I though no one did..."

Fred had never felt so angry. He turned around again, facing Franco.

"Take me". His arms were held straight out. "Take me and let Lizzie and Katelyn live"

Franco was laughing, shaking his head.

"Too late. You've lived to long allready. She must die, she allready is dying. Your child is allready dead"

Fred fell to his knees.

"Is there any way? Please, don't do this. I'll do anything!"

Franco seemed to consider this.

"Prove to me you love her"

"How?"

Franco looked over at Lizzie's horrifying figure in disgust.

"Kiss her"

It didn't take seconds. Fred crawled up to his dying love. He gently cupped her melted face. It felt like rubber in his hands. He lifted her head, swallowing. Not with disgust, he loved her, but in fright of being decieved by that horrible man who had done this to her. He looked at her face. A third of it was untoutched. Her eyes were glittering with tears and pain. He gently kissed her where her lips should have been. Instead there was nothing but a jawbone covered with flesh and melted skin. Still, he kissed her. He loved her, no matter what she looked like. He could taste her blood in his mouth. Somewhere far away, he heard someone call his name.

"Fred!"

He woke up terrified, looking around. He was sitting on the couch in the livingroom of their flat. Everything seemed to be normal.

"Fred!"

He heard Lizzie's voice from their bedroom and then she came out of there, looking just as beautiful as always. Both her hands were placed on her big belly. He smiled, shaking the nightmare off of him.

"What is it?", he asked.

"My water broke"

For some reason, it's tradition for the father to panic, and this case was no exeption.

"Okay... Okay, let's just take it nice and easy and I'll get you to St Mungos..."

"I'm taking it easy Fred, how about you?" she said, groaning a bit with the last words.

"What now?", he asked, worried about her expression.

"I'm in labour, you twit"

Fred took some deep breaths and took her by the hand.

"Okay, my fiancé is in labour and I'm about to pass out on the floor, great"

He then called for George, who came running out of the kitchen.

"What?", George asked, then looked at Lizzie. "Ah, you're in labour?" Lizzie nodded, and George now turnet to Fred. "Then what are you waiting for? Get a move on!"

He realized soon, that Fred was panicing, so he took Lizzie in his arms and carried her down the stairs and out. Fred followed.

**Chapter 13 – Katelyn Georgina Weasley**

Fred owled his parents as they were waiting for Lizzie to give birth. It took about fifteen minutes before all of them arrived, excited and all wanting to see Lizzie. Both Fred and George stood outside Lizzie's room to greet them.

"You must be so excited", Hermione said, hugging Fred.

"Yes, but I think he's more terrified at the moment" George chuckled.

"It will be alright" Mrs Weasley said, embracing him in a hug. "It's nothing dangerous"

She then looked at Hermione in a very peculiar way. Had he missed something?

"Now you can see how it's done", Molly told both her and Ron, who was standing next to his girlfriend. Hermione gave her a sort of crooked smile.

"You're pregnant?!", Fred squeeked. "Why haven't you told us?"

"I've just told Ron and your parents. But now, I guess you all know, so yes, I'm pregnant"

Seconds after they'd congratulated her, a nurse came out through the door to Lizzie's room.

"It's time, Mr Weasley", she said, looking at Fred. He swallowed and got in.

"Ask her if we can come in, me and Ron", Hermione said, and Fred nodded.

Lizzie was lying on the bed, obviously in pain, and breathing heavily.

"Honey, Hermione is pregnant as well, can they come in? I guess... They want to know how it's done"

She just nodded, and he went to tell them. Soon The three of them joined Lizzie. Fred on one side, Hermione and Ron on the other. Fred took Lizzie's hand.

"Now, Elizabeth, I want you to push", the nurse said. Two other nurses were standing next to her, and Fred wondered why they had to be so many. His thoughts were interrupted by Lizzie's very hard squeeze. _"There goes my fingers"_ he thought. His face twisted slightly with pain and Lizzie stared at him.

"What are you looking like that for? Are you the one squeezing something the size of a watermelon out of down there?!"

"No, darling...", he said, totally suprised by her angry temper.

Hermione looked slightly frightened by this.

"Then stop looking like that!" Lizzie groaned, as the nurse asked her to push again. This time, Lizzie screamed, making Hermione jump.

"Why do you have to eat so much?!" Lizzie cried, and Fred didn't know if he wanted to laugh, or to join her crying.

"You must continue pushing, Elizabeth", the nurse said in a soft voice. Lizzie pushed again, hurting his hand even more, screaming even louder, while tears were streaming down her face.

"Your mother must be out of her mind doing this seven times" Lizzie breathed.

"Push, Elizabeth!"

"I can't!"

"You must"

"I'm dying here"

Fred just looked at poor Hermione toutching her stomach, swallowing hard.

"Lizzie, look at me", Fred said softly to her. She turned her face and looked at him. "You've been though everything, you can handle this"

His words somehow gave her strength and she pushed agan.

"I can see the head now, go on", the nurse said, sticking her arms down there. "Now you must push hard, the shoulders are the worst part"

"The WORST par haven't been yet?! Oh, Merlin, kill me please"

Hermione looked quite angrily at Ron, as if blaming him for getting her pregnant. He just swallowed and smiled weakly at her.

"Come on Lizzie, we'll have our little Katelyn here soon, just do as they say", Fred said, trying to encourage her.

The scream she let out with that push was horrible, and Fred could tell Hermione was quite close to sign the papers for abortion right there.

The cry of a baby made him look away from Hermione, and he saw a tiny little figure, covered in a mess of whatever had been in there with it, being lifted up and cleaned of with the nurse's wand. Fred was slightly shaking when he was to cut the umbilical cord, but managed to do it without any problem.

The nurse put little Katelyn on Lizzie's sweaty chest. Fred sat down again next to his fiancé and newborn daughter. A small tuft of light red hair rested on that tiny head. Her eyes were big and blue and she grasped his finger with her tiny hand. Fred had never smiled so brightly. The nurse had cleaned up and as soon as the little one had fed of Lizzie's breast and Fred had got to hold her, she went to let the others in. George came first, of course.

"How's my favourite niece?", he said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Come and see for yourself", Lizzie said.

George joined his two brothers and Hermione next to Lizzie and they gave him room to sit down.

"Hey", he said softly, stroking Katelyn's cheek with his thumb. "Merlin, she's tiny"

"Babies are", Hermione said with a laugh and George smiled towards the baby. She smiled back to him. A toothless and cute babysmile. He completely melted.

"Just so you know Katelyn, your middlename is Georgina, after me. I'm George, your favourite uncle. I'm the only one who knows how to have fun"

Bubbles of drool came out through her mouth as she made some noise.

"You wanna hold her?", Lizzie asked.

"I can't, what if I drop her", George said, but Lizzie just shook her head and smiled.

"You won't drop her, just be careful with her head"

She carefully handed her over to her soon to be brother-in-law and he held her as if she was made of glass.

"Can I see my grandchild now?"

Molly Weasley looked happier than ever when she walked up to her son, holding little Katelyn.

"She's perfect", Mrs Weasley said, smiling towards Fred and Lizzie.

"_She sure is"_

That voice nearly made Fred jump. Franco was inside his head, tormenting him once again. He closed hi eyes and tried to push him out.

"_Get out__ of my head! Leave me alone!" Fred said to his mind. He could hear Franco laugh._

"_You did prove to me __ you love her, and as you might have noticed, I let them live. I just need to change one thing about this..."_

And as Franco's voice died, Lizzie turned to her fiancé and he got startled by the look of her face.

It was all melted and covered with old burns.

The End


	2. Check this out

**AN: Hey guys, for those of you who are interested I have re-written this story and posted it in chapters instead of a whole long one and changed some of it (for the better, according to me). I will also continue with it and make it a bit longer :)**

**It's rated M just to be safe, but it's not that graphic or gruesome so I'm sure 15+ is alright for it.**

**Let me know what you think**


End file.
